Adonja
Mystmountain Raider, whose father is chief of the Catsclaw Clan. She is marooned in Pendor because her troop was ambushed and wiped out by Lord Stephan in Ravenstern. She is an expert bowman and skilled at looting, with a penchant for cutting the throats of wounded enemies so as to loot the corpses. She is equipped with a Tribal Warrior Outfit, Hunter Boots, Courser, and a Bastard Sword. She greatly dislikes Sigismund Sinclair (1) and Diev Wodenssen (2); the first considers her to be bandit scum and the latter sees her as just another Mystmountain Raider , no different than the those who killed his parents. She is a bit surprised to find that she likes Ansen (3): * Chief, er, Captain, I don't appreciate that Sigismund constantly refers to me as 'that Raider wench' and makes a show of checking his purse when I'm around. * When he's not saying rude things about me, all he does is whine about his lost love and get slobbering, knee walking drunk. If that woman Claire was still alive, she'd likely have murdered him by now, as I may well do myself. * Chief, er, Captain, I know Diev was orphaned in a raid, but it wasn't me leading it and he acts as if was. They've killed as many of my clansfolk in Ravenstern as ever we killed raiding there, and I wish you'd tell him he'd better quit mouthing off to me about the fact that I hail from the Mystmountains like it was something bad. * He also gave me some claptrap about treating the dead and wounded decently, with respect. Well, I told him, 'They're all quite decently dead now, and I'm looting them respectfully, so bugger off, Poacher, or I'll slit your throat next.' * Chief, er, Captain, I'd have Ansen with me on a raid any day of the week, despite his bookishness. His shyness is rather appealing, too. I think he might have a crush on me. * I never thought I'd grow to like a man like him - shy, always reading - did you know he offered to teach me to read? Vejovis amuses himself at our expense sometimes, I suspect. She is a commoner with roguish personality, making her vassal will result on her recruiting many Pendor commoner troops, several Pendor nobles and some Mystmountain troops, including a few Bearclaw Berserkers. '''Her template is:' * 2-4 Pendor Recruit * 2-4 Pendor Militia * 2-4 Pendor Light Bowman * 3-6 Pendor Footman * 5-10 Pendor Heavy Bowman * 2-4 Pendor Swordsman * 3-6 Pendor Armored Bowman * 2-4 Pendor Bladesman * 2-4 Pendor Man-at-Arms * 1-2 Pendor Nobleman * 1-3 Pendor Squire * 1-3 Pendor Knight * 1-2 Pendor Black Archer * 2-5 Mystmountain Raider * 4-9 Mystmountain Warrior * 1-2 Bearclaw Berserker She needs loot to pay indemnity to the families of her dead men before she can go home again. She will hire on with you for '''1200 denars'. She is an average companion to hire; her horse and sword are decent items. She starts with high Looting (5), which is welcomed if the player didn't raise this skill. For combat, she should take advantage of her ranks in Power Strike and Power Draw. Even though her Throwing proficiency is almost as good as her Archery, she starts with no ranks in Power Throw versus 2 Power Draw, making her perform better with the bow. The best thing is her low level, which will allow a good progression through the game and cheaper wages. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops she may bring for your party are Bearclaw Berserkers, Mystmountain Shamans, and Mystmountain Warriors. To learn more about this, check here. If you have Sigismund Sinclair in your party upon sending Adonja, Sigismund will object, and Adonja will object if you send Sigismund. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Adonja is the one chosen, she may give Mystmountain Warriors, Mystmountain Shamans, or Bearclaw Berserkers. To learn more about this, check here. Category:Companions Category:Mystmountain Raiders